


Her Lion (A Cullen Rutherford Poem)

by Daughterofthenorth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Dalish, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Inspired by Poetry, Lyrium, M/M, Other, Poetry, the lion and halla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:58:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughterofthenorth/pseuds/Daughterofthenorth
Summary: A poem from Inky to Commander Cullen (Sigh). All the feels!





	Her Lion (A Cullen Rutherford Poem)

Aye,  
I’ve been where demons roam  
colliding against  
the fractured beat  
of broken things  
that move blood in  
that move blood out--  
the dichotomous heart 

Aye,  
I’ve tasted where shadows rage  
my feral lips,  
pallid and wanting--  
 hot against the weathered vein  
wintered and warring  
he slays them against me  
he moves me in  
swords and anchors go hunting

Aye,  
I’ve loved a traveling scar  
right-sided and imprinted,  
Sleeping,  
engraved  
roaring into the night--  
my shoulders bleed  
into his lungs  
_The lion breathes in_  
 The lion breathes out  
crowning me victor   
of hearts and jungles


End file.
